


An Abrupt Awakening

by serenbach



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-22
Updated: 2014-07-22
Packaged: 2018-02-10 00:45:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2004342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serenbach/pseuds/serenbach
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thorin's lie-in gets interrupted. For the prompt "must be a day ending in y."</p><p>Domestic fluffy drabble, originally published on tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Abrupt Awakening

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Synchrony](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synchrony/gifts).



Thorin awoke slowly, already smiling.

Such contentment had been unknown to him, once. But now, waking in the overly large and plushly covered bed in the royal apartments of his reclaimed kingdom with a hobbit snuffling serenely into his shoulder, Thorin had a dozen reasons and more to be happy.

He curled himself closer to Bilbo, meaning to close his eyes and doze for a little while longer. He still woke before dawn, his body used to years of rising early to labour for coin and to the danger of being on the road, but Bilbo had convinced him that if it was too early for first breakfast, then it was too early to be out of bed.

In truth, he hadn’t taken much persuading.

His eyes had just slipped closed again when a loud crashing noise right outside their door startled him upright and sent Bilbo flailing into wakefulness beside him.

But before he could roll out of bed and pick up his sword and before Bilbo could finish asking “what-” he heard manic laughter and two sets of running feet down the hall.

Thorin groaned, settling back into bed with Bilbo. “It sounds like my sister-sons are up to some sort of mischief.”

Bilbo laughed, shaking his head with a sigh. “It must be a day ending in a y.”

Thorin smiled as he put his arm around Bilbo’s shoulder and they relaxed back into the pillow. The fact that his nephews had recovered enough after the battle to be running around causing trouble was something he couldn’t help being pleased about, regardless of the abrupt awaking.

Yes, with Bilbo at his side, his family and his Company safe and well, and more dwarves arriving in Erebor every day, Thorin had plenty of reasons to be happy.

And they still had half an hour to themselves before breakfast.

It was going to be a good day.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Synchrony for the prompt!
> 
> The ending to "an Unexpected Invitation" will be up in the next few days, promise!


End file.
